


3 Times Steven Didn't Understand Andrew And The 1 Time He Did

by StressedLucifer



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: 3+1, Bcs I'm too lazy to write all 5, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Steven is a ray of aunshine, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedLucifer/pseuds/StressedLucifer
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "hey Well, you said you are making Standrew Prompts. So  Andrew saying "I fall in love with you" or 'I love you" in Ukrainian but Steven can understand him. With angst and fluff (?)"





	3 Times Steven Didn't Understand Andrew And The 1 Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there's no angst I cannot write angst to save my life lmao. I've also been working on this for a while and didn't really wanna post it but well here I am.

-1  
Ok so maybe Steven was a little stressed. Plans had fallen through with another restaurant, the higher-ups were practically breathing down his neck in order to get this new season done and he just really needed a break. And sure maybe fighting with his co-host about something trivial wasn’t the use of his time but he was stressed ok don’t judge him. Of course, he would apologize, just not right this second, he was late to a meeting as is.  
  
After exiting the meeting he returns to his desk and finds a sticky note on his monitor with the phrase ти такий цілеспрямований і працьовитий. Я люблю це про вас. scrawled messily in Andrew’s handwriting. He takes the sticky note off his monitor and adds it to the ever growing pile. Someday he’d translate them all, just not today, he had things to do after all,  
———-  
-1  
They’re in between takes for worth it; headed towards their last location. And Steven was /really/ tired. Seeing as they had a while before reaching the next location he decided to take a nap. Knowing it would be more comfortable than leaning his head against the window Steven leans his head on Andrew’s shoulder. He feels Andrew tense for a second before relaxing his head against Steven’s.  
  
As they continue to drive Andrew starts whispering small things he notices while looking through the windows, like the weird building to the right or how the light reflects off this one statue just right. Steven smiles as he falls deeper and deeper into sleep and just before he falls he hears Andrew whisper something into his hair, “ти настільки мила і м'яка прямо зараз. Це змушує мене закохатися у вас ще більше.” Steven doesn’t know what he said and he can’t seem to bring himself to ask he just falls asleep with a smile on his face.  
———  
-1  
Sure Steven has gotten better at handling social situations since his life coach video but sometimes places are too loud and too crowded. And it’s places like these where he’s glad to have Andrew by his side. He’s someone familiar and someone who knows Steven.  
  
Andrew notices Steven’s discomfort and grabs his hand and they make their way towards a less crowded area to give Steven a chance to breathe. Andrew leads him through some breathing exercises and continues to whisper encouragements in his ear some in English others in Ukrainian. When Steven has finally calmed down enough to back in, they walk in together, hand in hand; Steven with a shy smile on his face and Andrew looking a little in awe at their still intertwined fingers. No one really bats an eye.

———  
+1  
He was going to do it; he would finally ask Andrew out. He had been planning it all night with Jen and he finally had the perfect idea. He was going to leave him a note, just like the one he made to ask Andrew to brunch, no he is not a third grader, yes he is aware that it is very cheesy. In the way that Andrew had been writing to him in his secret script, Steven would finally reply.  
  
After expertly crafting his note, Steven gently places it on Andrew’s desk where he’s sure to see it. And now all that’s left to do is wait until Andrew comes in for the day.  
  
It’s not until he’s back from lunch does he get a reply. Sitting on his desk front and center is his note.  
Each step he takes feels like a mile, his usual sunny attitude had clouded over and he could hear his heart racing. Jen notices his sudden change in disposition and then notices the note. She begins to push Steven towards the desk. He picks up the note but doesn’t open it, “Well? What are you waiting for open it!”  
“What if he rejected me? What if I ruined everything? Oh god, Jen, I can’t do this was a terrible idea. I should just pretend nothing happened.”  
“There’s only one way to find out.” Jen says nonchalantly, “Open it.”  
“But what if-“ Steven begins  
“If you don’t open it I will”  
“Fine ok, I’m opening it” With shaking hands Steven opens the folded paper to find the yes circled at least a hundred times if not more. A pause.  
“Well, what did he say?”  
“He said yes,” a moment of realization, ”Oh my god he said yes! I’m going on a date with Andrew Ilnyckyj!,” another pause, ”I have to start planning right away, oh my god what are we going to do, where will we eat oh god.” Steven says frantically moving papers around his desk as though he’s searching for something.  
“Or you could go talk to the guy you just asked out.” Jen comments  
“Yeah that’s a great idea,” Steven says starting to head towards Andrews desk, an extra little hop in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations-  
> ти такий цілеспрямований і працьовитий. Я люблю це про вас- You’re so focused and hardworking. I love that about you.  
> ти настільки мила і м'яка прямо зараз. Це змушує мене закохатися у вас ще більше.- you're so cute and soft right now. It makes me fall in love with you even more.
> 
> Huge thank you to all my friends who I forced to read this and give me feedback! Y'all made this story what it is thank you!!


End file.
